


In love

by Anaelita



Series: It takes time too [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Dorks in Love, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Set after the end of the series, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: Finally, Sokka and Zuko realize the feelings they've harbored for each other are mutual.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: It takes time too [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

Sokka insists that they spend their nights together, as an excuse to both spend some time with the firebender, and try to see if there could be more to their relationship than just being friends. It's been a good week and a half now, and he's now convinced that Zuko has deeper feelings for him than what he shows. Sokka's not a morning person but his natural rhythm shifted to adapt to the firebender's, and he made a few important discoveries.

For starters, while Zuko wakes up at the break of dawn, he always stays in bed longer than necessary.

Sokka knows because Zuko waking up at his sides stirs him up from slumber, but he pretends to still be sleeping in order to see what unfolds...

Then, Zuko sometimes plays with Sokka's hair, or caresses his cheekbone, a deliberate gesture that always makes the young warrior's heart skip a beat. But soon after, always, there's a sigh and Zuko leaves to train his fire forms.

Sokka stays in bed, relishing in the ghost touches he can still feel across his skin... and finally gets up to spy on his favorite firebender.

Zuko goes to the garden to train early in the morning. He removes his tunic to gather energy from the sun, and starts training his forms. He's gorgeous, all raw strength and dexterity, rays of morning sunlight illuminating his perfect body.

Sokka took the habit to spend his early mornings sat beside a bush at the edge of the garden, stealthily watching, no, admiring the other's work, finding that decidedly, fire smells manly, and fantasizing about Zuko's body against his... But this morning it feels different. Emboldened by the last mornings where Zuko never left their shared bed without a kindness towards him, he decides to make the first step. He doesn't how it'll turn out, but he's gonna do something, that's for sure. So he goes to the gardens, notices Zuko from afar, and moves to sit by the pond instead of far away, blatantly watching the firebender train.

Zuko obviously notices him but doesn't break his rhythm, keeping his stance, gathering energy from the sun and blasting a couple of fire blasts before interrupting his session. He turns to the newcomer and comments, "It's early, for you."

"Couldn't sleep anymore", Sokka lies. _How am I doing this ? What am I supposed to say ?_ "I still find bending impressive", he says at length.

Zuko smiles, "You're a skilled warrior too."

 _Reminds me of Ember Island..._ Sokka gets up and walks towards Zuko. "Still, it wouldn't be a fair fight if you used your bending against me", he retorts.

The firebender huffs, "But you're smart and resourceful, so you may be able to win in the end."

"You really think so ?" Sokka asks as he unabashedly invades Zuko's personal space.

Zuko clears his throat. "Yeah, I do."

 _He's not moving, that's good._ "Then we need to spar again", the young warrior beams like he's won the lottery.

Zuko audibly swallows. "Um", he says, "Later, 'kay ?" An awkward smile appears on his gorgeous face.

"Oh, come on...", Sokka pokes him in the ribs.

Zuko has a surprised yelp.

 _There it is._ "Hehehe", Sokka snickers, and starts tickling him.

"Nononono- stop it, stop-"

"Oh great and mighty Fire Lord, are you ticklish ?", the young Ambassador teases with a grin, never stopping torturing Zuko.

The older teen glares at Sokka, and squirms around, trying to evade the other's tickling.

 _Oh Spirits, how I want to have my hands all over you._ "You really are, aren't you ?", Sokka exults, and brings his other hand to help him attack Zuko.

"I said stop", Zuko manages to say fast, between pants, and a split second after he's barking out a weird laugh, soon followed by a full-blown laughing fit. He wriggles around, trying to evade Sokka, but fails miserably. Quickly he tries to retaliate, but ends up tripping over his own feet and grabbing Sokka's waist for support.

The young warrior stumbles though, and he's soon falling over Zuko who ends up cushioning his landing.

"Unf !"

Sokka blinks. _Now you're at my mercy !_ Then he brightly laughs, proud of himself.

Zuko stills, tense.

Sokka's laugh softly dies, but a smile remains on his face.

Zuko exhales a breath, and his gaze flickers to Sokka's lips.

Sokka manages to keep a poker face but knows want when he sees it. _I wish this moment could last forever..._

Then Zuko looks back up at those blue eyes, dread in his own golden ones.

But Sokka adoringly looks at him, trying to convey his feelings telepathically, to reassure the firebender. There's a fleeting moment, an angel passing, where they don't move and simply lay where they are, looking at each other.

Then Zuko moves his hand-

-and Sokka realizes it was on his thigh, his eyes drifting to the receding warmth. _That was nice, come back..._

Zuko clears his throat. "Can I get up ?", he asks.

"Nope. You're comfy", the young warrior retorts with a grin.

Zuko deeply inhales, scowls, and growls a little as he exhales.

Sokka's smile falters a little. _I should show you how much I care about you, too._ He grabs hold of Zuko's right hand, tenderly. "Hey", he says, "Are you okay ?"

"It's not that high of a fall", Zuko shrugs.

Sokka chuckles. "No, I mean, you're not mad at me for falling over you, right ?" _More like falling_ for _you._

Zuko retorts, "I'm not, but you're getting heavy."

"Am I ?" Sokka says as he lets all of his weight drop on Zuko, a grin plastered on his face.

"Oof." Zuko glares at the young warrior from up close. "Seriously", he mutters.

The younger teen snickers. "Alright, alright, I'll help you up", he says. _I like teasing you but that's enough for now._ He moves to do so... but when he does, his thigh brushes against Zuko and he stills. _Wait, he's hard._ Sokka raises a quizzical eyebrow.

Zuko freezes.

The faintest trace of a smile appears at the corners of Sokka's lips. "Zuko ?"

The young Fire Lord audibly swallows.

"Is that a boner ?", Sokka asks in disbelief.

Zuko furiously blushes and closes his eyes.

 _No way I'm letting that go. Here goes..._ Sokka shifts to press his own boner against Zuko's.

Zuko opens wide eyes and turns his head to Sokka.

Sokka's smile widens. "Zuko..."

The firebender still doesn't move.

The young warrior lifts a hand and carefully brings it to Zuko's face, runs his fingers over the scarred cheekbone. _Please, open up..._

Zuko closes his eyes and sighs.

Sokka steels himself, mind racing wild. _Maybe he's thinking I'm over him ? I have to give him a hint, then._ He leans in and cautiously, slowly, presses a timid kiss on Zuko's lips. It only lasts a moment, then he's leaning back with a soft look, heart filled with hope and the tiniest bit of apprehension.

Zuko slowly opens his eyes, diving into Sokka's ones.

"Hey", Sokka murmurs, still running the pad of his thumb over Zuko's cheek.

Zuko still doesn't move an inch.

"Say something", Sokka softly says.

"Something", Zuko repeats.

Sokka exhales a chuckle. "Please, talk to me, I just kissed you and I-"

But Zuko grabs the Water Tribe teen by the nape of his neck, bringing their mouths together in a searing kiss.

Sokka happily sighs into the kiss and answers in kind, nibbling at Zuko's lower lip. _Yes, yes, yes, spirits, please, yes !_

Zuko's tongue soon asks for entrance and starts playing with the young warrior's, releasing months of frustration. His hands find Sokka's hips, bringing him closer.

Sokka melts into the firebender's embrace, tilts his head to help deepen the kiss. One of his hands supports his weight, careful not to crush Zuko beneath him, and the other still caresses the scarred cheek, fingertips gently tangling in jet black hair.

Zuko leans back a little, breaking the kiss, and rests his forehead against Sokka's. "Is this a dream ?", he breathlessly asks, eyes tightly shut. "Are you going to leave again ?"

"I'm not going anywhere", Sokka affirms.

Zuko wearily cracks an eye open, then the other.

The tanned teen leans in for a chaste kiss, and amends, "I'm not going anywhere, ever."

"Oh, Sokka..." Zuko tightly hugs the young warrior, emotion palpable.

Sokka buries his head in the crook of Zuko's neck and starts kissing him, each kiss more urgent than the last. He gently sucks a spot on the firebender's shoulder, grazes his teeth against his collarbone.

Zuko lets out a husky moan.

Sokka growls and leans back up to feverishly kiss Zuko, grabbing both his cheeks to hold him close.

Another moan leaves Zuko's lips as the movement creates friction between them.

Sokka breaks the kiss and looks expectantly at the young Fire Lord. _Spirits, I want you so much._

But, "I want you", Zuko blurts out.

"Spirits, yes", Sokka nods fervently.

"Um, your bed or mine ?", the firebender says with an awkward little smile.

"Either, but mine's closer."

Zuko rolls his eyes.

Sokka shrugs, "What can I say, I've always been practical."

"Then get up. Less talking, more... practicing", Zuko eagerly says.

_Finally !!_


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to the guest room passes in a blink, Sokka's mind reeling for what's to come. He barely has the time to close the door behind them, and Zuko's mouth is all over his again.

The firebender's hands find anchor on Sokka's back, and he pulls the younger teen flush against him.

Sokka's fingers tangle in Zuko's ebony hair, pulling just a little.

The young Fire Lord _growls_ and spins them around to walk them towards the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Sokka almost trips over the bed when the backs of his knees meet the edge of it, and he sits, soon using his arms to haul himself up the mattress.

Zuko removes his tunic and joins the young warrior, hovering above him and capturing his mouth in a heated kiss.

Sokka's hands travel to Zuko's shoulders and back, nails scraping slightly when the firebender bites his lip or sucks his tongue. Small moans escape him despite his best attempts to silence them. At some point he breaks the kiss and heatedly says, "I want to feel your skin..."

Zuko bites his lower lip, nods, and helps Sokka remove his own tunic. Then he slowly leans down, until their chests are pressed against each other, and buries his head in the crook of Sokka's neck, peppering Sokk'as shoulder and neck with soft kisses.

"Spirits, you're so warm", Sokka murmurs against the skin of the firebender's shoulder.

Zuko leans up a little, smiling and gazing at Sokka, then softly says, "Did you mean it ? When you said-"

"-I was never going to leave ?" Sokka finishes. "Damn right I am. I've wanted you for so long. No way I'm letting go of you." He tightens his hold on Zuko's upper body to prove his point.

Zuko tenderly kisses the tanned warrior, and whispers against his lips, "I love you."

Sokka blinks. "I love you too", he says as a grin starts to appear on his face. "Spirits, I love you so much", he excitedly repeats, before leaning up to meet Zuko's lips. The warrior completely surrenders to the assaults of Zuko's tongue, invading and tasting him passionately. He melts under the other's ministrations, lost in a cloud of sensations... Zuko's thin lips against his, his taste, his moans, the warmth of his skin... Sokka even dares to grope at an ass cheek, sqeezing experimentally.

Zuko grinds into the touch, pressing his own boner against Sokka's. He grinds again, eliciting a low moan from Sokka. Then he leans up a little and gazes at his lover, a hand carded in his dark locks where a few strands escaped from his wolftail.

Sokka gazes down at Zuko with lust-clouded eyes, feeling his heartbeat and breathing faster than usual. He knows he's blushing but he couldn't care less.

In a swift movement Zuko's out of Sokka's lap and kneeling at his side, already trying to remove the young warrior's belt.

 _You're so eager._ Sokka has a low chuckle and lets himself be undressed, doesn't complain when the older teen carelessly discards the item on the floor next to the bed.

Zuko makes quick work of unbuttoning Sokka's pants, and slides them down just as the Water Tribe teen kicks his boots off. After literally throwing the unwanted garment out of the way, he snaps his head back at the main event.

Sokka is splayed on the bed in nothing but his underwear, waiting for what Zuko has in store for him, want clear in his gaze.

Zuko's eyes trail to the tented underwear, betraying an already leaking erection. He bites his lip, and his hands fly to Sokka's body, fingers tracing the line of his hipbones until they find the hem of his underwear, and lightly tug down. He glances up at Sokka, but soon resumes his movements and slides the inept piece of clothing down the young warrior's legs. As his hands travel back up, he takes his time palming at Sokka's calfs, running his fingers up his thighs, gently grabbing his hips. The pads of his thumbs run along the sharp line of Sokka's hipbones and Zuko scoots between the tanned teen's legs.

Sokka shivers under his touch. _You're gonna drive me crazy, touching me like this..._

Zuko smirks and leans down, face nearing Sokka's crotch until he can lick a long stripe along the other's now free erection.

Sokka gasps and makes a strangled noise that's absolutely not sexy at all.

Zuko hums appreciatively, and leans in. He engulfs the tip, tongue swirling against it, and soon he starts bobbing his head up and down the hard shaft.

Sokka groans, and his hands clutch at the bed sheets at his sides. _Fuuuuck, Zuko you have no right to be so good at this !_

Zuko greedily sucks on the flared tip, brings a hand to fist the length he doesn't reach, and starts pumping.

Sokka's breath comes out harshly and he squirms beneath Zuko's ministrations, exhaling grunts of pleasure and small moans every now and then. _Spirits, this is heaven on a silverplate I'm gonna die and it's gonna be the most perfect death ever._

Zuko keeps sucking, hand twisting at the base and tightening on the upstroke.

Sokka curses when he feels the back of Zuko's throat, "Shit...", before he cards a hand into Zuko's hair, pulling lightly. He realizes all at once that Zuko's palming at his own erection, and that gives him an idea.

Zuko goes on with his ministrations, but opens his eyes and looks up to meet a hungry gaze.

Sokka is propped up on his elbows, looking down at Zuko with obvious desire. "Wanna see you", he says between pants.

Zuko releases the younger teen with a wet sound, a smirk playing on his lips. He gives Sokka's length a final stroke before he leans up, kneeling between the young warrior's legs.

Sokka's eyes are trained on Zuko's body, all pale skin over corded muscle, defined strength and soft warmth. He wishes he could learn every square inch of it by heart, its touch, its taste, everything. But- _We have plenty of time for that_ , he reminds himself, and dives in to remove Zuko's irrelevant pants. He has a frustrated grunt when they won't come down. He fumbles a bit more with them, groaning, "Why so complicated ?", tugging at the fastenings in despair.

Zuko swats Sokka's hands away, earning a whimper. Then he grabs the small ropes between his fingers and burns them on the spot.

"Huh." _That's fucking hot._

Now free of their ties, Zuko's pants slide freely along his hips, retained only by the obvious bulge underneath.

Sokka swallows at the sight and helps Zuko out of the irrelevant garment, before quickly removing the firebender's underwear too. _Oh. I want this_ , he internally muses as a throbbing erection is now freed. Sokka circles its girth, and experimentally gives a couple of strokes, brows furrowed in concentration. _How do I make you feel better ?_

A relieved moan escapes Zuko, and he bucks into the touch, thrusts into Sokka's palm encouragingly.

Sokka has a timid smile and goes on. His other hand goes to Zuko's hip, and he presses his fingers against the firebender's lower back to invite him down.

Zuko moves to straddle Sokka's hips, then leans in for a kiss.

Sokka's hands fly to his neck, bringing him closer. The Water Tribe teen sighs into the kiss, tilts his head to help deepen it.

Zuko groans appreciatively and grinds his hips against Sokka's. But soon he breaks the kiss, grabs both of them and starts stroking languidly, the saliva coating Sokka's dick providing a much welcomed lubrication.

Sokka lets out a surprised moan at the intimate contact, but lets himself go, fluttering his eyes shut and hips rolling into Zuko's hand. The feeling of the other's twitching length against his is awesome...

"So beautiful", Zuko murmurs in a husky voice as his hand starts moving faster, tightening on the upstroke and smearing precome and saliva over them both.

 _Fuck, just like that..._ Sokka keens, and his hand flies between them to join Zuko's in his handjob. _Feels so good..._ His hand soon tightens around them, and presses both lengths against the warrior's toned stomach. _I wanna see you come undone over me._

After a few off-beat thrusts, Zuko comes with a loud wail, thick streams of seed splattering on Sokka's chest.

The view is a delight : Zuko's body coursed by violent shudders of pleasure, eyes screw shut in bliss, thick streams of come splattering over Sokka's chest as he climaxes with a loud wail. It's too much to bear and after a few more erratic strokes, Sokka comes too, spasms convulsing his whole body, shouting "Zuko !"

They stay for a while, basking in the afterglow, regaining their breath and composure.

Sokka looks at Zuko with half-lidded eyes.

Zuko smiles.

And it's contagious, because soon Sokka is grinning madly.

Zuko dives in for a tender kiss, and rests his forehead against Sokka's.

The tanned teen breathes, "Hey..."

"Hey", Zuko echoes.

"That was great", Sokka says.

Zuko chuckles. "There's plenty more where that came from", he affirms.

Sokka raises an eyebrow.

Zuko seems insecure all of a sudden. "I mean... um, yeah, well... I thought about it a lot", he sheepishly explains.

 _You're so eager.._ Sokka licks his lips. "Me too... but I do have a refractory time."

Zuko laughs heartily.

Sokka chuckles.

"Seriously", Zuko kisses him again, "I've waited for so long", another kiss, "I won't let you go anywhere."

"I need to clean up, though", Sokka remarks.

Zuko looks down, makes a face at the mess they've made of the tanned teen, and moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

Sokka goes to the adjoining bathroom and is soon back, wiping himself with a towel. He flops back down on the bed, close to Zuko, and holds his arms out open in a silent invitation for a hug.

Zuko smiles and complies, a soft sigh escaping him when he's nestled in Sokka's arms.

"I'm so glad my father sent me here", Sokka says after a while. "I never would have had the courage to come back here if not for the job."

"I would have been so sad if you never came back", Zuko confesses, placing his hand over the young Ambassador's heart.

Sokka tenderly kisses the young Fire Lord's forehead. "I'm here", he murmurs.

Zuko tilts his head up to place a kiss on Sokka's neck.

The younger teen's smile widens and he has a delighted hum.

"I'm going to change the law my grandfather issued about same-sex relationships", Zuko decides there and then, "I..." He buries his head in Sokka's shoulder. "I want to be able to live with you openly."

"Aww", Sokka exhales, threading a hand through Zuko's mid-long black hair. "Your people will thank you." He chuckles, "And that will give me the opportunity to bother you in public, which is an added bonus."

Zuko rolls his eyes.

They lay naked, enjoying the few sunrays peering through the curtains, one of them illuminating their interlaced bodies.

_What a ride... Months gravitating around each other, so much time apart and finally, finally, we're here. Now we're together and nothing can stop us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and feel free to check [the other POV on this story](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271879) if you haven't already ;)


End file.
